Truly Daring
This is my first fanfiction here. Feel free to fix spelling/grammar mistakes. Please give me constructive feedback! Point of view: Kinkajou SPOILER WARNING: This story takes place somewhere in Moon Rising. So far, it also contains subtle (so subtle you probably wouldn't notice it anyway) references to The Dragonet Prophecy and The Hidden Kingdom. DISCLAIMER: Wings of Fire and all the characters here belongs to Tui T. Sutherland. Chapter 1 - How to Torture a Prince "Hi, Starflight! I am getting really good - like SUPER GOOD - at my reading! Of course, my best friend Moon SUPER-HELPED me!" Pink-scaled Kinkajou proudly announced as she stepped into the library. "Is that Kinkajou? Please be quiet," the blind NightWing replied, but he smiled. "AWWW SORRY! Okay, I'll be really quiet and boring." Kinkajou grinned. "I'm here to return this scroll." Kinkajou handed the scroll as she caught the title of a scroll in the racks from the corner of her eye. "And uh, I want to borrow this too." She handed a scroll she just took to be stamped by the librarian. "Dragonets' Games Through the Ages," commented Starflight. "Very Kinkajou!" *** "Moon!" Kinkajou came running into her cave to find Moonwatcher alone yawning on her bed of moss. "Are not you bored? I really can not wait for tomorrow!" Moon sat gracefully and eyed the scroll Kinkajou held in front of her thoughtfully. "This," Kinkajou explained as she unrolled the the scroll, "contains a BILLION games for dragonets. Well, actually thirty-two. I am an expert in mastering, like, almost all of them, and I started regretting borrowing this until I came to this GENIUS." She pointed her claw to one spot. "Truth ... Or Dare," read Moon. Then, as soon as she reached the game instructions, "that... sounds really-" "brilliant idea, right?!" Kinkajou exclaimed. "Let's try it now, Moon! Oooh, maybe we could play it with OUR winglet!" Winter is going to be so tortured and dazzling. "But... I don't want to play it." Moon said as she lifted her head and looked into Kinkajou's disappointed eyes. "It is just... It sounds really embarrassing." Poor Moon, she's too shy to play games. "Don't you trust our winglet?" Kinkajou reasoned. "We're not going to make you shadow Tsunami all the time or steal all of Clay's cows." "I trust you, but not the... Others." Moon shuddered. Wow, she must be afraid of Winter. How about Carnelian? "I'm letting you know I'm going to be THERE to PROTECT you. I wouldn't let you do anything inappropriate," Kinkajou assured. Moon finally smiled. "Sure." Kinkajou grinned. "I still need to figure out how to convince Carnelian, Winter, and everyone else. This is REALLY HARD!" "If I were you, um..." Moon murmured. "Yes, what?" Kinkajou immediately stopped to reply. "If I were you," Moon said, lowering her eyes, "I would ask Qibli for help." She sighed, as if regretting what she just said. "If anyone can convince the whole Jade Winglet to play Truth or Dare, it's him." *** "NO WAY!" Shouted Winter arrogantly when Qibli asked him diplomatically. "NO WAY NO HOW, ME PLAYING THAT RAINWING'S GAME!" "Can not you just try to be nice?" Qibli protested. "Just once, Winter. Just once, for our winglet." "NO! NONONO!" Winter fumed violently. Qibli surrendered, but his eyes sparkled with rebellion as he motioned camouflaged Kinkajou to go with him to a dark spot where Winter can not hear them. Chuckling, he whispered his idea as Kinkajou reappeared in eye-scorching pink. She giggled hearing the plan. "Let's see if I can control my scales," she whispered back whilst practicing to keep her scales gray despite her excitement. "I'll tell the others," Qibli grinned. *** In order of time surrendering to the RainWing: The NightWing, the SandWing, the MudWing, the SeaWing, and the SkyWing (nobody knows how one of Queen Thorn's advisors convinced the Queen Ruby loyalist to take part) of the Jade Winglet gathered in a comfortable cave, planning their next move : the attack on the IceWing prince. Umber kept trying not to grin, and Kinkajou is trying really hard to stop the yellow spots and pink streaks that kept appearing on her scales. Finally, with a final touch of transparency she conquered her camouflage scales, fixed her face, and became a very different gray-and-blue depressed RainWing ghost, with a fake tear as a final touch. Turtle did not try to contain his amusement in seeing her in such a condition. "LET'S GO!" Roared Queen Glory's best friend. *** They found Clay in the prey center, trying to decide whether to sleep or eat more, not realizing the female dragons eyeing him from a distance, swooning over his muscles. He smiled when he saw the Jade Winglet coming towards him, and gave Umber a friendly toothy grin. But his expression soon changed when he noticed how sad Umber and the rest of the Jade Winglet looked. His bigwings instinct churned because Kinkajou never, ever, appeared in such a condition, even when she was imprisoned by the NightWings. "What's wrong?" He asked, feeling as blue as the dragonets. "We want to know each other better and get more friendly, so we decided to play a delightful game together. But Winter wouldn't play, and we're really disappointed by his unfriendly-ness," groaned Qibli deeply. The rest silently nodded. "We're wondering if you would help us by negotiating with him." The big MudWing nodded thoughtfully. "Clay," Umber said, "if you can convince Winter... We'll personally bring you two cows to express our gratitude." Clay's face brightened, and the females swooned again. *** Clay knew that the sooner he convinces Winter, the sooner he gets his free snacks. So he immediately sets off in pursuit of the shiny, glittery glimmering dragon. Found sulking in his cave, Winter responds coldy and very icily. No matter what Clay said, Winter continued sulking. But Clay isn't peacefully giving away his two free cows, no matter how menacing Winter's talons looked. Even though he's certain that this student wouldn't use his frostbreath, he's taking no chances, mostly because he doesn't know how to fix frostbreathed dragons. So he grabbed Winter's jaws, and gently dragged away the rest of his cold, cold, body. WORK IN PROGRESS. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)